


Thirty-One voices and Journeys

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Women's royal rumble 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: Thirty-one lives and careers have all come down to this moment, some have fought through pain, heartache, and loss to get to this moment. Each one of them has a reason for being there, here are some of their thoughts.





	Thirty-One voices and Journeys

_\--- Lacey Evans ---_  
Lacey Evans was feeling nervous, like sick to her stomach and ready to puke on the fans in the front row nervous. Lacey tried to rein it in, tried to choke back the lump in her throat, now is not the time to lose her edge. Her first real main roster pay-per-view and she was the very first one out in the Women’s Royal Rumble. Not only that but she was responsible for opening the match by cutting a scathing promo about how the women’s division needed to be cleaned up. Lacy had to sell herself and give the audience that might not know her yet a reason to hate her. 

The fact that she had drawn number one in the Rumble didn’t bother her so much. It was unlikely that she was going to win anyway due to being new, but she was going to make sure that every single person in the crowd would remember her performance by the time she was done. Lacey wanted to impress them, wanted to show off that she wasn’t just the next Charlotte Flair but the first Lacey Evan. She was pin-up strong and despite not winning, she was putting the other girls on notice. Lacey had arrived and she was taking no prisoners on the main roster. 

NXT had been great for her, she had been allowed to showcase some of her better abilities, but now Lacey was ready to take it to the next level. Lacey could feel a shift of energy everytime she would get to mix it up with somebody new in the ring. The constant flow of energy made her feel like she was asleep, but if this match was a dream then it was one that she certainly did not want to wake up from. 

_\--- Natalya ---_

The first female graduate of the famous Hart Dungeon, the first third-generation female wrestler in the WWE. Natalya felt like she had accomplished a lot in her career, she had been in table matches, ladder matches, she had even competed in the previous year in the Royal Rumble. Her favorite part of that match had been facing off and wrestling with Beth Phoenix. She had missed her sister of doom. 

This year though, Nattie wanted to win the whole thing. She wanted to win the Royal Rumble and have that grand Wrestlemania moment. Despite her long career, she had never had an actual real Wrestlemania moment. This was going to be her year though, she could feel it. As one of the veterans in the Rumble match, she knew she’d last a bit longer than she had the year prior. She had drawn number two, which wasn’t the sort of number one would want to draw if they were trying to win.

It didn’t matter though, Nattie was there to be the workhorse of the match, to put on a show that would everybody would remember. Her first task though was going to be putting Lacy through her paces. She wanted to see just what the supposed ‘Lady of WWE’ could really do. That was something Nattie prided herself on, she could have a great match with just about any woman. Her husband had always joked that she could put on a match with a broom and make it look competitive. 

_\--- Mandy Rose ---_

Mandy tried to keep her focus as she walked to the ring, her eyes narrowing on the two women already going to battle. From the beginning days of Absolution to finally getting a storyline with Naomi where she could break out, Mandy finally felt like she was gaining steam. 

Life had always felt like it was going in slow motion, always a series of missed opportunities. The blonde bombshell was tired of sitting in the background, tired of having her career derailed by different obstacles. Making a name for herself outside of Paige and Sonya, proving that she could hang in the ring with people like Natalya and newcomers like Lacey Evans, that would be what would cement her career and future legacy. 

Having people like Corey Graves, constantly calling her God’s greatest creation was nice, but she wanted to prove that she was God’s greatest athlete. Mandy knew that she was more than just a pretty face and the Women’s Royal Rumble was her chance to prove it. She wanted to show the world that Mandy Rose was a premier athlete, who would be an actual champion if she got her chance. 

_\--- Liv Morgan ---_

The second the Riott Squad’s music hits for the first time in the match Liv finds herself stepping out to greet a loud crowd, both boos and cheers washing over her. She takes a moment to drink it in, but not really allowing herself too long. Her part at this moment isn’t a long one, she’s out there to cause mayhem. All to quickly she is thrown from the ring, her time in the ring feels brief, but it gets her the reaction she wants.

Her early elimination doesn’t bother her as much as it could have, she’ll be back out later to assist her stablemate, Ruby. Liv’s learned that it’s a lot easier to work with Ruby and Sarah, not to mention it’s a lot more fun. The three of them have a bond that not many other people understand, their personalities have meshed so well together that it’s hard to identify where one person begins and the other ends. 

Liv knows that none of the three Riott Squad members will win the Women’s Royal Rumble this year, but it doesn’t matter. They are going to make an impact, it’s that three musketeers mentality. If they lose then at least it’s together, but someday they’re gonna strike gold and when they do it’ll be a win for all. Perhaps next year the Rumble will be won by one of the Riott Squad. 

 

_\--- Mickie James ---_

Mickie wanted to pinch herself, giddiness bubbling up inside of her. When she was running around doing story angles with Trish and Lita she had never even dared to dream about the evolution she had witnessed. Getting to be part of the Royal Rumble for the second time was enough to make her feel like she was floating on air. 

The crowd was lively, popping at the sound of her music. Mickie felt white-hot energy surging through her as if every person in the crowd was simultaneously loaning her their energy. Mickie rolled into the ring ready to get to work. Being in the ring was where she felt the most in control and at peace. Every movement was easy, muscle memory taking over as she went through the motions. It was like her body was on autopilot and Mickie was watching from far away. The veteran could feel the excitement in the crowd propelling her and her fellow superstars to perform at the best of their abilities. Every single woman in the ring and backstage wanted to put on a good show, wanted to give the men a run for their money. 

_\--- Ember Moon ---_

Agony. Pure agony. That was all Ember could think about when she landed outside of the ring. Her elbow was aching and she knew from the way that she landed after being eliminated by Alexa Bliss, that she was hurt. The pain seemed to radiate from her elbow all the way to her shoulder and the War Goddess was concerned. A feeling of bitter disappointment had settled like bile in her stomach, making her feel sick and like she might throw up.

Having participated in the previous Women’s Royal Rumble as well as the Battle Royal at the Evolution pay per view, Ember knew what these matches took. They were the type of event where she could show off her athleticism. Being injured was not part of the plan though and as she made her way to the back, the look of pain on her face gave her away. Instantly some of the crew that worked the events were at her side, trying to take care of her and get her help. Ember hated the fact that they were fussing over her, she hated being helpless.

Having to watch the rest of the match from the trainer’s room, only made her feel worse. She wanted to be back out there, she wanted to celebrate the success and feel the roar of the crowd again. Being in the back away from the energy only made her feel weak and like a scared child. Thankfully Alexa came to visit her after the blonde got eliminated and offered to hold her hand while the trainers worked on Ember’s elbow. It made the War Goddess feel a little better at least. 

_\--- Billie Kay ---_

Bonnie had Clyde, Johnny had June, and Billie well Billie had Peyton except for her partner in crime wasn’t out there in the ring yet. Billie knew she would get a reaction from the audience when she told them that she would wait to get in the ring. She would wait for as long as it took, Peyton was her best friend and they went together like peanut butter and jelly. Besides the crowd seemed to eat up the partnership like it was the hottest thing since sliced bread. 

They were the perfect amount of annoying and full of themselves that they could make people want to pay to see them get thrown over the top rope. Billie prided herself on the fact that together, they had actually carved out a niche for themselves amongst the other women. They had something that set them apart and Billie wanted to hold on to that. 

Everything she was accomplishing and facing the WWE was a lot less scary knowing that she had her partner in crime with her. She didn’t feel as intimidated or homesick, Peyton was like her anchor in a lot of ways. Billie felt nothing but happiness and excitement as her friend’s music hit, and Billie ran out to join her. It felt meant to be, a sort of divine moment. 

\--- Nikki Cross --- 

Nikki Cross felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest, her entrance music always made her feel like somebody had shocked her with a thousand volts. It always amped her up and added to the craziness of the character she was playing. Nikki more than adored wrestling, she lived and breathed it. She always felt more at inner peace when she was performing for the crowd, it was like her own personality jacked up to a hundred. 

The pop she received from the crowd when she got to the ring was almost deafening, louder than the pop she had received from the NXT universe when she wrestled her last match for the black and gold brand. Nikki had been worried that her popularity wouldn’t translate from NXT to the main roster, but by the reaction of the crowd, she realized those fears were unnecessary. 

From the moment she laid hands on Billie and slid into the ring, it felt like she could do no wrong. Nikki loved working with other wrestlers who she had chemistry with and it felt like Peyton and Billie were the perfect foil to her craziness. Being in a Women’s Royal Rumble felt like a dream come true, all the hard work she had put in, it all felt like it was finally paying off. The twisted sister of NXT felt like she could now become the twisted sister of WWE, and embrace her full potential on the main roster. 

 

_\--- Peyton Royce ---_

Watching the first eight competitors in the ring had an unexpected effect on Peyton. She could hear the crowd reacting to Nikki attacking Billie, and all Peyton wanted to do was get out there and wrestle her heart out. The attachment she felt to her tag-team partner, made her want to go out early and help Billie take control of the ring. The IIconics were the type of team that won or lost together, they had each other’s backs in good times and in bad times. 

Peyton felt like this was one of the biggest moments of her career to date. The second that her own music hit, Peyton ran for the ring. Even though she knew she wasn’t going to win, she wanted to at least have some memorable moments with Billie. She felt like her in-ring ability had matured a lot since coming up to the main roster. Getting to be on a big PPV like the royal rumble was exciting to her. It meant progress and made her proud to be in the WWE.

Being in the ring made not being able to go back to Australia for years worth it. It made all the pain and sacrifices worth it. Every doubt she had ever felt, fell silent at that moment. Peyton felt like an honest to god superhero, invincible and like she was flying high. Even when she was eliminated and made her way to the back, Peyton felt overcome with emotion and pride. She linked pinkies with her best friend, giving Billie’s finger a little squeeze of thanks. At the very least they would always have each other and their friendship, which in Peyton’s opinion was truly Iconic. 

_\--- Tamina ---_

Tamina Snuka had only been in the ring for about a minute before she glanced skyward. She found herself always stealing a few glances towards the heavens when she was in big matches. Tamina’s eyes searched the rafters, as the barest hint of a smile crossed her features. She let out a sort of roar in honor of her cousin Roman, knowing that her father would no doubt be watching her match from Heaven. Her Family was just as important to her now as it had been when she was growing up. Legacy was everything to the second-generation star. 

Her father Jimmy ‘Superfly’ Snuka had always told her that she’d be a great wrestler. He had said that no matter how hard she had to work if she put the time in she could move mountains. Tamina missed her dad a lot, but she was going to prove that she deserved to carry his last name and legacy. The Royal Rumble the year before she had been out with a shoulder injury but now she was back and ready to make her mark. 

The fact that she was a powerhouse and could throw a good majority of the smaller girls out on just strength alone made her feel better. She didn’t look like the fitness and model types, but she knew that she could be just as athletic and put on just as good of a show. The need to honor her family’s legacy was what motivated her through her portion of the match. When her time in the ring came to an end Tamina felt like she had more than accomplished her task. It made her feel better that she had been eliminated by a fellow second-generation star in Charlotte. If somebody had to eliminate her, it made her feel vindicated that it was somebody as good as her friend. 

_\--- Xia Li ---_

Underrated. Overlooked. The Dark Horse. Nobody expected Xia Li to be in the Royal Rumble. It was understandable that not all of the WWE universe would know who she was. It didn’t matter to Xia Li, it just gave her a clean slate with the fresh audience. This was her moment to shine, a chance to show over forty thousand fans live at the arena just what she could do. Most wouldn’t know what to expect from her and she liked it that way, it gave her an edge over the competition. The fans would know the other women’s move sets, but not Xia Li’s.

Xia Li wrestled her heart out, earning a few oohs and Ahhs from the capacity crowd. Xia Li had competed in both of the previous Mae Young Classic competitions and had been knocked out in the early stages of both of them. She was now dead set on proving that she could hang around longer in this particular match. She wanted to silence the critics that didn’t believe in her and make fans out of people who were witnessing her athletic prowess for the first time.

She had been nervous when her coaches at NXT had told her she’d be in the match, but she was also honored. There were plenty of women in NXT who deserved the chance to be in one of the biggest matches and she felt pressured to prove that she also deserved the chance. Even though Charlotte Flair would go on to eliminate her, it didn’t stop her from feeling a swell of accomplishment. She had gone out there and proved her worth, she had represented NXT with dignity and honor. 

_\--- Sarah Logan---_

Sarah had to admit that she was still riding an adrenaline high from the night before at the NXT Takeover event. She had got to be part of her husband Rowe’s entrance and had got to witness him winning the NXT tag titles. Now she and her fellow Riott Squad members were part of the second Women’s Royal Rumble. Her husband had given her a kiss backstage, trying to encourage her and spur Sarah on. 

The powerhouse of the Riott Squad found herself face to face with Liv who had already been eliminated and Ruby who had yet to walk out. She embraced her friends, just wanting to take a moment to remember how hard they had all worked to achieve this moment. The trio had busted their butts down in NXT, Sarah knew that she could always rely on Ruby and Liv to have her back. 

Giving them one last hug, Sarah made her way out to the ring. She let out one of her signature Viking like war cries as she slid under the bottom rope and got to work. Sarah loved embracing her Viking side, it was different than every other girl’s gimmick. Sarah liked having something that set her apart from her stablemates and fellow competitors, it made her feel special. 

_\--- Charlotte Flair ---_

Not that it mattered, but prior to the start of the pay per view, Charlotte had been favored to win the whole Rumble. The tall, athletic blonde was proud of that fact, she wanted the fans to believe in her. Fighting Becky Lynch had caused some of the fans to turn on her, but when Charlotte had utterly destroyed Ronda Rousey with a kendo stick, she had tapped into a deeper level of her character. Charlotte loved playing a heel, loved tapping into the darker parts of her character and getting the fans to boo her as loud as they could. 

She, of course, knew that her best friend Becky Lynch was going to win the match, but while Charlotte was in the ring she was going to sell the match like it was hers to win. She felt like she was on fire, everything was going her way. No matter who tried to eliminate her, she stood tall until it came down to the final two. Her against Becky, the kind of showdown and competitive match that would force the both of them to steal the whole show. 

This was Charlotte’s first Rumble, the year before she had been forced to watch everybody else compete. This year though it was her turn to seize the glory, no more watching from the sidelines. Charlotte had accomplished a lot in her short career and she knew she had at least a few more good years in her. Even if this year wasn’t her year in terms of the Rumble, she was going to win it some time. That was something she wanted to mark off her bucket list, she was fine with Becky taking it this year though. Becky outside the ring had always been supportive of Charlotte, always willing to pull the Queen up with her. They were good foils for each other, Becky was the Stone Cold to her Rock. Everybody needs somebody to complete them like an at work wife and that’s what they were to each other. 

_\--- Kairi Sane ---_

Kairi had been in the Women’s Royal Rumble the year before, but the best part of being in the Rumble now, was that her best friend Io Shirai would be there too. Having somebody that could do the insane moves and compliment her wrestling abilities was a gift from above. Ever since losing her NXT championship, Kairi felt a little lost. She didn’t know what to do with herself since she wasn’t in the title picture.

Being lost was not something that she wanted to happen. She had formed the tag-team with Io, because she knew Io, would help her stand out in the crowd. The Pirate Princes and the Genius of the Sky made quite the impact together. The duo were both highly skilled and though Kairi missed having her NXT women’s championship, she wasn’t too worried about getting lost in the shuffle. Truth be told Kairi was waiting for the day she’d finally get called up the main roster. 

They had been through hell together in other promotions. If anyone could survive the challenge of being up on the main roster it would be the duo of her and Io. Honestly, Kairi wanted to form a stable with Io and Smackdown Women’s champion Asuka, and run rampant on the rest of the women’s division. She had a feeling they could steal the show and have competitive matches with groups like the Riott Squad. Plus it would give her and Io something to do once they reached the main roster.

 

_\--- Maria Kanellis ---_

If somebody would have told Maria Kanellis fifteen years ago that the women in WWE would be considered more than Divas, that they would have matches that lasted more than four minutes, she probably would have laughed them out of the building. Either that or told them to get lost and cussed them out. She had dreamed of good matches, of main event pay per views, and now she was getting to participate in yet another match. 

A sense of pride well up in her chest as she stood backstage waiting to go out. She looked at her fellow veterans like Alicia Fox and Mickie James before looking to the rookies Rhea Ripley and Lacey Evans. She knew that when she inevitably retired, the future of the WWE Women’s division would be in good hands. They had all worked so hard to evolve from bra and panty matches, dance-offs and mud wrestling to actually being taken seriously as competitors. She felt insanely blessed and lucky to be back wrestling in the WWE as they made all the progressive changes. 

Maria had seen so many people come and go, she had gotten to work with so many different women but she wouldn’t have traded who she worked with now for anything. The number of talented individuals that she got to see compete on a weekly basis blew her mind. The locker room was competitive as ever but in a good way. Everybody in the locker room was forced to constantly evolve their characters and move sets to stay up with the newer trends. Maria herself had evolved from a clueless baby face to actually being a decent heel who could cut a great promo. 

_\--- Naomi ---_

Naomi’s Royal Rumble saves were bordering on Kofi Kingston territory. Her athleticism and ability to save herself from elimination was something she looked forward too. It always got her a massive pop from the crowd, that was a big plus in her books. She wanted people to feel the power of the glow. Naomi’s focus this year aside from obviously the awesome save she was going to do, was to eliminate Mandy Rose. 

The storyline between the two of them was exciting, Naomi couldn’t wait until she finally got her hands on the blonde. She knew the crowd would be behind it a hundred and ten percent when she finally ripped the girl’s hair extensions out. It felt nice to finally have her own storyline again, also getting to work with her husband was a nice change of pace. Everybody wanted to see if her man would stay faithful and if Naomi would finally be able to get her hands on Mandy Rose. 

When Naomi finally made it to the back after being eliminated by Mandy Rose, she was excited to see her husband. Jon was, of course, waiting for her with roses and chocolate, congratulating her on a good match. His support meant everything to her, Naomi always appreciated when he’d watch her matches and give her advice. Naomi longed to be the very best and achieve all her potential, she wanted to prove that one day she deserved to be in the Hall of Fame.

_\--- Candice LeRae ---_

Mrs. Johnny Gargano, Candice LeRae wanted to be more than just a wife. She was a dedicated wrestler in her own right and wanted to prove that she deserved to be Candice Wrestling just as much as Johnny deserved to be Johnny Wrestling. She had a connection with the crowd and they seemed just as excited to hear her entrance theme, as she did to be out competing. 

Her husband had told her backstage to take a moment and drink it all in. This was a shot at the big leagues, a chance to shine bright and bring honor to NXT. Candice made her way to the ring, hearing chants for her husband. She knew he’d be in the men’s match and she knew his entrance would blow the roof off the arena. Candice was excited to be able to mix it up with some of the women on the main roster like Charlotte and Bayley. She had yet to have an opportunity to really compete with the veterans like Alicia and Maria, so wrestling with them was like a dream come true. 

Even as she got eliminated by Ruby Riott, Candice was still riding the high from the crowd. She felt like she had made a good impression because when she got backstage some of the producers gave her a nod of approval. She hoped eventually when Johnny got promoted to the main roster that she would get to come up with him too. Wrestling at TakeOvers was fun, but nothing compared to being on the card for a large pay per view like the Royal Rumble. 

_\--- Alicia Fox ---_

The Foxy one had to admit she loved playing an insane character. The self-proclaimed captain of the women’s division liked throwing temper tantrums and generally being goofy. She didn’t need to have the most devastating finishing move or even get the pinfall all that often. The only thing that mattered to her was entertaining the crowd. Alicia liked to think that she was good at it, she could draw in a good reaction. 

She knew she went over the top when Maria stomped on her hat, her reaction earning laughs and jeers from the crowd. Alicia couldn’t hide her smile when she got to the back. She knew both Alexa and Mickie would get a kick out of her antics in the ring. The trio completed each other, they were all zany in their own ways, and when they traveled together there was never a dull moment. 

Wrestling in an event like this as a veteran was always fun because it allowed her to show off her moves. Alicia had been through the Divas Era, and she was glad that now was the era of revolution. She enjoyed actually getting to put on good matches, matches that showed off her actual athletic ability. It felt good to be a part of history, since the year prior she had been denied the opportunity due to injury. 

_\--- Kacy Catanzaro ---_

Making the big jump from American Ninja Warrior into the wrestling ring had been an interesting one for Kacy Catanzaro. She had good endurance from all the obstacles she had faced on her path in American Ninja Warrior. Becoming a wrestler had been different, the training was challenging her in a new way. But, just like she scaled the warped wall she was going to scale the roster until she became champion. 

Kacy was out to prove that the WWE had made the right choice in recruiting her to their performance center. They saw something special in the ‘Mighty’ Kacy, and she wanted to make sure that she lived up the hype. The coaching staff had picked her for a reason to be in the Women’s Royal Rumble. They believed in her, just like her fans had believed in her when she was racing through the obstacles. 

While she was a lot shorter than some of her fellow competitors but that didn’t seem to stop her at all. She was willing to fight twice as hard and for twice as long. She managed to do a cool save that earned her some applause but rather quickly she was thrown out by her fellow NXT superstar Rhea Ripley. The hard landing aside, Kacy was feeling proud of herself. Getting on a mainstream pay per view was all she ever wanted and it left her feeling vindicated. 

_\--- Zelina Vega ---_

Zelina mumbled a quiet prayer as she waited under the ring. The sound of the countless women fighting above her and the roar of the crowd was deafening. She thought of her father who used to take her to WWE matches and what he would say of the character that she portrayed. She knew he’d probably be laughing about it and then telling her to put her butt in gear and win. 

Dylan or Hornswoggle as the fans knew him was hiding under the ring with her and trying to entertain her with some random fail youtube video. She gave him a polite smile and tried to focus on her next signal for when she was supposed to go out and be eliminated by Rhea Ripley. She appreciated Dylan’s company though, she wouldn’t have wanted to be under the ring by herself. She wasn’t a fan of dark places or being alone. 

When she was finally thrown over the top rope and chased to the back by Hornswoggle, the crowd’s laughter was like music to her ear. Her whole life she had wanted to be an entertainer, the type of woman who could make people feel happy. She knew that if her dad was there, he’d be laughing and that thought alone brought a wide smile to the woman’s face. 

_\--- Ruby Riott ---_

There was something to be said for being able to storm to the ring, flanked by the two people you trusted most in the world. It made Ruby Riott feel downright powerful like she could take on the world and win. The pack mentality of the Riott Squad was on full display as Ruby led the charge down to the ring. If it wasn’t out of character for her, she would probably have been grinning ear to ear. Every single struggle on her path to the WWE and this moment felt worth it. It felt like the stars were aligning perfectly allowing her to make some memories she’d never forget. 

Ruby watched with pleasure as her stablemates Liv and Sara put the boots to Charlotte Flair. Ruby would then knock another opponent down and her friends would make sure that they’d be easy to throw out. That was something that Ruby loved about her group it was one for all and all for one. Ruby was actually having a lot of fun in the match, rolling with the different shenanigans that were going on such as Zelina Vega's spot with Hornswoggle. 

After she got eliminated by Bayley, Ruby walked to the back and offered to buy some drinks for her squad. They had a crazy night and she was ready to celebrate. Win, lose or draw they were there to cause chaos and start a riot. The red-haired fire-cracker felt like she had actually accomplished her goal quite well. Wrapping an arm around both of her companions, she gave them a tender hug. Ruby felt like she was living the dream, spending time with the people she loved the most.

_\--- Dana Brooke ---_

As Dana Brooks’s theme music hit, she flexed at the top of the ramp. Dana glanced out at the chaos in the ring, surveying it all and trying to identify any weakness of the other girls that she might be able to exploit. She ran down the aisle-way cursing the fact that the entrance was longer than normal. She made sure not to slip, not wanting to pull a Titus. She didn’t want to slide under the ring and end up on botchamania. Dana had been on enough youtube fails, that she didn’t want to go back. 

For years it felt like Dana had struggled to find her niche. She had been Charlotte’s lackey, always trying to find her place, then she struggled in trying to find her place in the crowded Women’s division. Joining Titus World Wide was supposed to help her stand out, but for the most part, it had just relegated her to a position backstage. She hadn’t got to wrestle on a consistent basis and Dana hated it. When she did wrestle it was like the WWE didn’t know or remember if she was a babyface or a heel the last time. There had never been any real consistency with her character and it bothered her. 

Not to mention her personal life hadn’t been the best either. The sudden loss of her beloved boyfriend and personal problems had kept her from making the sort of impact she was looking for. Dana was actually thankful for the Royal Rumble because wrestling allowed her to take her mind off of the things troubling her. Living out her dream was just the distraction she needed to lift her spirits, it was like a dose of pure joy. 

_\--- Io Shirai ---_

When Io had first got signed by the WWE she had been excited about the opportunity but incredibly nervous. She wasn’t sure how her in-ring abilities would mesh with the WWE style. Wrestling in places like Mexico, Japan, and Europe all had different feels to it than wrestling in the states. Wrestling in the indies was also a lot different than working for the larger promotions. Io had been heralded as one of the greatest in the world, but she wanted to make sure the physicality that set her apart on the indies would still do the same in WWE. She had known about plenty of wrestlers who had fought to get to WWE only to end up disillusioned and miserable within the company. 

Io had been honored to make it as far as she did in the second Mae Young Classic, getting to put on a showcase with Toni Storm was amazing. She had wrestled Toni all over the world, in promotion after promotion, and she was glad she was in there with somebody she trusted. Kairi Sane had also helped her with the transition to WWE’s method of wrestling, it was why Io felt confident enough to take part in the Women’s Royal Rumble, she knew Kairi would be with her every step of the way. They had always been friends, but their bond now was even closer, Io knew Kairi wouldn’t steer her wrong. 

Despite all the various places she had wrestled, Io Shirai felt ill prepared for the massiveness of the Royal Rumble. She had missed out in the Battle Royal match at the Evolution pay per view because of her match with Toni. This was a completely different ballpark and yet she was actually very excited about it. Despite the hard way she was eliminated, it didn’t manage to dim the smile she wore on the way back. For the first time, Io was starting to feel comfortable and at home in the WWE.

_\--- Rhea Ripley ---_

Losing the NXT UK Women’s championship had utterly sucked, but Rhea Ripley could at the very least pat herself on the back about the fact that she was the very first women’s champion on that brand. She would go down in the WWE history book and have a claim to fame, that a lot of the main roster would never achieve. Not only was she in the Royal Rumble to represent NXT, but NXT UK. Rhea wanted to show Triple H and everybody backstage that she could be the female face that would run the place for the UK brand of NXT. There was a lot riding on her shoulders and while she knew that Toni Storm wanted to be in the match as well, Rhea felt like it was her own time to shine. 

She had failed to win in the Mae Young Classic, and it ate at her. If anything it spurred Rhea to want to work a million times harder. She was the first one in and the last one to leave the gym. She was constantly seeking advice from her fellow superstars trying to hone her craft and become the best woman on the roster. She had worked hard on her physique to become one of the most toned women in the WWE. Toni Storm had joked that Rhea was trying to become more muscular than Charlotte Flair and that the WWE should have an award for the best muscles in the WWE. Rhea was banking on most likely being able to take Charlotte in that category. 

Rhea enjoyed being in the Royal Rumble, she enjoyed the way the crowd when hold its breath and collectively gasp anytime that she eliminated one of the other women. She relished being a sort of monster heel that could totally overpower some of the shorter and weaker women. The heel heat that it got her was off the charts and the crowd reactions only made it sweeter to her. 

_\--- Sonya Deville ---_

Put your hair up and square up wasn’t just a slogan for Sonya Deville, it was a way of life. Sonya truly believed that most tasks could be conquered by getting down and getting to work. Her ability and willingness to do hard work and not take shortcuts had gotten her through her career in MMA, as well as her time in Tough Enough and NXT. She wasn’t built like her fellow women, but that didn’t bother her. She was willing to work just as hard to prove that she belonged in the ring. 

More than just being in the WWE, Sonya had aspirations for actually winning a real title someday. While the idea of winning the Women’s Tag-Team Championship seemed amazing, Sonya wanted to be a solo champion too. She wanted to win the title not only to cement her own legacy but as a tribute to Paige. Sonya felt like she owed it to her mentor to win the belt, even thinking about how Paige’s career ended made Sonya feel sick to her stomach. 

Paige had actually texted both Sonya and Mandy before the matches, wishing them luck and telling them to go out and win the whole competition. Sonya knew that without Paige, she would never have had the confidence she possessed. Paige had believed in her and Mandy and had helped shape their characters and in-ring abilities. In Sonya’s opinion being in the ring without Paige was a very bittersweet feeling. At the very least she had Mandy, but there was still a piece of her that hoped someday her friend would be back to help her win the Women’s, Royal Rumble.

_\--- Alexa Bliss ---_

Finally, finally, finally, I am back! That was all that Alexa Bliss could think about as her music hit. Alexa had been a bundle of nerves since the WWE had finally cleared her to get back into the ring after her injury. However, the second that her music hit, Alexa felt herself slipping back into her cocky, spoiled-rotten character. She was the Goddess of the WWE, back to claim her rightful position as leader of the division. 

There had been a couple of months where Alexa had been fearful that she would never wrestle again. WWE, of course, had granted her roles that would keep her on TV, but hosting her own talk show A Moment of Bliss was nothing compared to actually getting in the ring and mixing it up with her friends. Even at the performance center, the trainers had been careful with her. Alexa didn’t want her career to be over, didn’t want to fall in the same category as Paige. She didn’t want to be forced to retire from something she loved at a young age. Wrestling was something that Alexa felt like gave her life meaning and purpose. She wasn’t sure what she would do if it turned out that she couldn’t actually wrestle anymore. 

Alexa was cautious in the Rumble, doing her best to still be an active participant but there was still a little bit of ring rust. She was scared of getting yet another concussion or hurting herself again. The previous Raw, the crowd had popped when she talked about finally being cleared to compete, the Goddess of WWE wanted to give them a taste of what she had been working on. She had missed them just as much as it seemed the fans had missed her. 

_\--- Bayley ---_  
Bayley was a hugger, that was just a simple fact. It was such a well-known fact that her best friends and fellow horsewomen had come to expect a hug if Bayley laid eyes on them. The Rumble hadn’t gone Bayley’s way but that didn’t distract her from her current mission. She lacked her usual mood of excitement backstage. As soon as she had been eliminated, she had rushed to the back to find Sasha Banks. Once she spotted her best friend, she tackled the shorter girl in a big hug and held on for dear life. 

Sasha who was more than used to Bayley’s antics had hugged her back, letting Bayley be the one to decide when to finally end the contact. Bayley had been worried about Sasha actually getting hurt in the match that the Legit Boss had with Ronda Rousey. Bayley had an issue with the fact that Ronda wasn’t always the safest worker, and her best friend tended to be a little fragile. Once she was satisfied that Sasha didn’t appear to be getting medical attention and was waiting for her, Bayley finally cracked a smile. 

“We need to go watch the end of Becky and Charlotte’s match up or else they’re never going to let us live it down.” Sasha’s words were enough to spur Bayley into action. She laced pinkies with her best friend and walked over to one of the monitors to watch the last couple minutes of the Rumble. Sasha gave her friend a tight hug, letting Bayley melt into the embrace and relax. Yes, Bayley was indeed a hugger, but sometimes when it came to her friends she could settle for being the one who received the hug instead. 

_\--- Lana ---_

The whole pay per view had been quite the experience for Lana. Rusev had complimented her on her acting abilities to sell her supposed ankle injury. She felt bad for her husband losing the United States Title, he had been kind of bummed out. Lana could relate to that feeling, she was bummed out because storyline wise she was too injured to now compete in the Royal Rumble. She had really wanted to get in there and mix it up with the other women, but it seemed like creatively they didn’t think she belonged. 

Lana made a show of slowly trying to limp to the ring. Her heart was aching a bit because the Ravishing Russian wanted nothing more than to just break into a sprint and slide into the ring. However, she knew that for Becky to be able to come out and win the match, Lana had to be too wounded to compete. Her only consolation was that when Becky won, the Irish woman would probably thank her backstage. The respect of her peers was better than participating in the Royal Rumble, and her hope was if she was diligent in the small things she’d be rewarded with the bigger things. 

Lana’s dream was to one day be able to wrestle a long match in which she could tag with Rusev on a pay per view. She enjoyed those kinds of matches, she liked tag-teaming with Rusev because he always pushed her to excel and be better. What she didn’t enjoy was being tossed leg first by Nia Jax when the woman made her entrance. Nia didn’t always have the softest touch when it came to taking bumps, but Lana was used to it by now. Sometimes when it came to Nia, just playing dead and not moving was the best bet. 

_\--- Nia Jax ---_

Almost four months earlier the crowd had cheered for Nia when she won the battle royal at the Evolution pay per view. How quickly they had turned on her when she had accidentally broken Becky Lynch’s face and gave the woman a concussion. Nia had felt terrible, she had, of course, apologized to Becky. The thing Nia appreciated about Becky and Charlotte, in particular, is that they had taken her apology and then told her to take the accident and run with it. 

 

Nia knew that they could have easily thrown her under the bus, but thanks to them Nia now had added layers to her gimmick. She was the face breaker, one of the best monster heels that the WWE had in a long time. If she won the Women’s Rumble there was not going to be anybody in the crowd chanting that she deserved it. She was no longer the nice girl being cheered, now she was mean and brutal. Her turning on Ember and aligning with Tamina had solidified her as a solid heel. 

 

Even more exciting than being in the Women’s match was the fact that Triple H and Vince had promised her a spot in the men’s match as well. Nia felt honored to have that opportunity, only three other women before her, had ever been in the men’s match. To Nia, it felt like she was paying homage to the greats like Chyna and Beth Phoenix. She wanted to make them proud of her and to continue to break down doors and glass ceiling for all the generations to come.

_\--- Carmella ---_

Being the thirtieth entrant in the Royal Rumble should have made Carmella happy. It gave her the highest chance of winning and yet she knew that wasn’t entirely true. The crowd knew she was coming out at number thirty because she had won the Mix-Match challenge with R-Truth. Honestly, that whole situation had been a blessing in disguise, she had formed a great friendship with the veteran. Not only was he funny but he was knowledgeable and charismatic a perfect older brother type. 

Carmella was finding that she was allowed to have more fun and be more carefree in the ring when she was with R-Truth. She hadn’t had that much fun since her NXT days with Enzo and Cass. There was something to be said for the fact that she was still in the WWE when both of the men had been fired. She felt bad for Cass, but she was glad to get away from him and be on her own. Triple H had told her that she was going to be a star in her own right and that she didn’t need to be paired with Enzo and Cass to see her name in lights. 

Carmella could see herself having lots more fun by just embracing the crazier side of her own personality. The past two years, she felt like she had come into her own as her character. She had won the first Money in the Bank ladder match for the girl’s on Smackdown and she wanted to be the second girl to win the Royal Rumble. She knew she could put on a good match with both Asuka and Ronda, but this year was definitely already the year of Becky Lynch. Next year would just have to be the year of Carmella. 

_\--- Becky Lynch ---_

Becky anxiously bounced from foot to foot behind the curtain, trying to get some of her nervous energy out. She had wished Carmella good luck and found herself watching the monitor waiting for her cue. The Irish Lass Kicker had worked harder than she had ever worked to achieve the level of success she was at. She had ditched the dorky puns and goggles for a more serious and bare-knuckle sort of fighter version of herself. 

She was the man and it was her time to shine, no more stepping aside so that other people could step on her while they made their way to the top. She had wanted to make wrestling the coolest thing and she felt like she had more than done that. Even from backstage, she could hear the crowd chanting and pleading for her. She made her way to the ring, making a show of pleading with her fellow Irish countryman Fit Finlay. 

The second he gave her the go ahead and her music hit the place erupted into cheers. Becky had to fight to hold back just how excited she was. She slid into the ring to fight with Bayley, Charlotte, and Nia. She had some unfinished business with both Charlotte and Nia storyline wise, so it made it all the sweeter when Becky eliminated Nia from the match and then finally threw Charlotte out. As she limped around the ring celebrating her win, a feeling of pride came over her. She was going to Wrestlemania and she wanted to main event the whole thing. Every single voice of doubt in Becky’s mind was drowned out as the crowd chanted and cheered for her. Winning the Rumble was everything she had ever wanted and more.


End file.
